Auld Lang Syne
by dancerlittle
Summary: Just a little one shot on how Gabi and Troy celebrate New Years.


**A/N: I figured with a New Year starting, I had this idea come into my mind. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

* * *

**_December 31st, 2006 11:50 pm Albuquerque, New Mexico_**

I looked over at my boyfriend lovingly. It was our first new years together. I squeezed his hand to gain his attention away from the mutual friends we were celebrating with.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked pulling me outside so we could talk in private.

"I just wanted to say happy first new years to you." I told him smiling brightly.

"Aww you didn't have to but happy first new years to you too." He replied back before leaning over and capturing me in a kiss.

"You know you're not supposed to kiss until midnight." I reminded him quietly.

"Well then it's going to be one of our last kisses of 2006. We've only got about 10 more minutes to go." He told me pulling me closer to him.

"And if I don't want to kiss you at midnight?" I asked with mock anger.

"Then there's plenty of beautiful women around here I could kiss." He told me grinning.

"You're evil Troy Bolton. Of course I'm going to want to kiss you. You are, after all, my boyfriend." I told him as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm looking at the pretties and most gorgeous girl at this party. There's no one better than you, Gabi." He told me smiling.

My voice caught in my throat as I heard him say those words. He could say such simple words and they would stop me in my tracks.

He looked at me concern before speaking. "Did I say something wrong?"

I smiled gently at him before reaching over and grabbed his hand in mine. "You just caught me off guard." I assured him.

"About you being the prettiest and most gorgeous girl here? I'm not lying; it's the truth, Gabi." Troy told me smiling.

I simply replied by kissing him gently on the lips. We pulled away just as we heard the countdown begin. "10 . . . . 9 . . . . 8 . . . . 7 . . . . 6 . . . . 5 . . . 4. . . . 3 . . . . 2 . . . . 1. . . . HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we heard everyone yell as Troy captured me into a kiss.

"Happy New Year, Gabriella Montez." Troy said as we pulled away.

"Happy New Year, Troy Bolton." I told him before leaning over and kissing him again.

**_December 31, 2010 11:59 pm Palm Beach, Florida_**

"Gabi, can you look at me for a minute?" My boyfriend of 4 years, Troy Bolton, asked while we walked on the beach.

"What Troy? I'm waiting for the fireworks." I told him quite annoyed. Troy had stopped walking and stood looking out into the ocean.

"I know you are but I need you to look down at the sand. I think there's something written here." He told me pointing to the spot in front of where we were standing.

"How am I supposed to read it in the dark?" I asked before Troy held out a flashlight for me to take.

"How about you shine this one the subject?" Troy suggested just as the fireworks started popping and exploding.

I turned on the flash light and shone it towards the sand. My breath got caught in my throat once I realized what was written in the sand.

_My dearest Gabriella Montez, will you do the absolute honor and be my wife? _

I turned around and looked at Troy with a shock look on my face. He had simple gotten down on one knee and looked at me expectantly.

"Yes I will, Troy Bolton." I said grinning before he got up and I jumped into his arms.

"You just made me the happiest man alive." He told me as we kissed under a sky filled with fireworks.

"Well I guess I'm going to be Mrs. Troy Bolton in a couple of months?" I asked him grinning.

"That you are. Happy New Year, Gabi." Troy told me before kissing me again.

"Happy New Year to you too, Troy." I told him before laying my head on his shoulder and gazing up into the brightly colored sky.

**_December 31st, 2020 11:56 pm_**

"What is it with New Years and us?" Troy asked sitting in a chair next to my hospital bed. I had just given birth to mine and Troy's third child.

"I don't know. It must be a special day with us." I told him.

I watched him hold our hours old son and smiled softly. We had gotten married in 2012 and our first daughter was born January 22nd, 2015. Then our second daughter was born July 4th, 2018. And our third child, a boy, was born today at 9:53 pm.

"Is our family now complete?" I asked Troy while grinning.

"We've got Maddie Bolton, Emily Bolton, and now finally Nathan Bolton. Can you think of any other names that will go along with our family?" Troy asked me smiling.

"I vote we're done with kids for the time being." I told him smiling at him.

"Then that's what the vote will be. Are the girls sleeping or are they awake?" Troy asked me as I looked over at the next bed where the two girls were sitting.

"Hey Emily, Maddie come here please." I asked the two girls as they got off the bed and walked over to where I was sitting.

"Yes momma?" Maddie asked me as she climbed up to sit next to me.

"Watch this." I told the 5 year old motioning to the television where the famous ball in Time Square was shown.

"What is it?" 18 month old Emily asked me fighting off a yawn.

"It's a ball that's going to drop and welcome 2021 in." I told my two daughters as they curled up to my side.

"Huh?" Maddie asked me before Troy and I laughed a little.

"Just watch you guys." I told them as Troy joined me and the girls on the bed with Nathan.

We sat there as a family and watched the ball slowly started to drop. The girls' eyes went wide when it hit the bottom and 2021 started.

"Happy New Year, Emily, Maddie, and Nathan." I said kissing each of their heads while saying their names.

I listened as Troy did the same before turning to me. "Happy New Year, Gabi."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him before opening my mouth. "Happy New Year, Troy."

_**December 31, 2028 11:53 pm**_

"When's it coming momma?" An 8 year old Nathan asked me while running around the house.

"What did you feed him, Troy Bolton?" I yelled looking at my guilty husband lovingly.

"I didn't feed him anything. I think he's hyper since it's his birthday." Troy told me.

"You've got 6 more minutes, Nathan." 12 year old Maddie told her brother trying, or attempting, to calm the boy down.

"It's going to take so much time." Nathan complained while jumping on the couch to take a seat next to his sister.

"If you calm down some, it will come faster." Emily told her brother attempting to calm him down more.

"Ok you guys we'll play a game. What do you guys want to do in 2029?" I asked looking at the 12, 10, and 8 year old.

"I wanna go to Florida!" Nathan told Troy and I excitedly.

"I want to finish school and have summer." Emily told us grinning.

"Maddie?" I asked looking at our oldest daughter.

"I want the grandparents to have a good year." Maddie told us smiling. She had always looked at for everyone before herself.

"That's a good one. Troy what do you want this year?" I asked him.

"I just want my family and friends to be happy and healthy." Troy told us smiling.

"And I want us to get along as a family. I want you kids to help each other and not drive dad and I up the wall." I told them smiling.

The countdown on the television caught our attention and all conversations were put on hold. "10 . . . . 9 . . . . 8 . . . . 7 . . . . 6 . . . . 5 . . . 4. . . . 3 . . . . 2 . . . . 1. . . .HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! HAPPY 2029!"

"Happy new years you guys." I said looking at the three children who were amazed with what was happening on TV.

Troy came up behind me and snaked an arm around my waist. I leaned into him and smiled. "Happy New Years, Troy." I told him quietly.

"Happy New Years, Gabi." He said before we watched our kids and started singing Auld Lang Syne together.

_**December 31, 2049 11:51 pm**_

"And guess what grandma and grandpa?" 9 year old, Matt Bolton asked Troy and I excitedly.

"What Matt?" I asked him as we sat in our house.

Maddie had married her high school sweetheart, Alex Patterson, and they had three kids together. Alexis was 9, Carly was 6, and Patrick was 4. Maddie was currently pregnant with her fourth and was due in March.

Emily married a guy she met in college, Ryan Burke. They had four kids together. Andrea was 11, Michele was 8, Elisabeth was 7, and Brett was 3.

Nathan married his high school sweetheart, Miranda and they had 5 kids together. Matt was the oldest at 9, then there was Dustin and Tess was 7, Justin was 5, and their baby, Nolan was 2.

All in all, Troy and I had 12 grandchildren and another on was on the way. Our family was continuing to expand but we loved it that way.

"It's almost 2050. What do you think is going to happen this year?" Matt asked as I looked up at Maddie, Emily, and Nathan.

"When your dad was little, we used to play that game. We would go around the circle and ask each other what was going to happen that year. I know one thing that's going to happen." I said looking at Maddie and Alex.

"What's that grandma?" Carly asked me as I smiled at her.

"You're going to be a big sister." Troy said looking at our oldest daughter lovingly.

"I know. I hope it's a girl." Carly told me as I shook my head at her.

"She's your child, Maddie." Troy told our oldest daughter.

"Thanks dad. You've pointed that out too many times." Maddie said rolling her eyes.

We watched the ball drop and listened to our grandchildren countdown from 10 to the New Year. They all went wild and started screaming when the ball hit 2050.

"Happy New Year, Troy." I said leaning into his embraced.

He smiled down at me and kissed my cheek gently. "And Happy New Year, Gabi."

_**December 31, 2063 11:59 pm**_

"Mrs. Bolton, I'm so sorry to tell you this but your husband just passed away. You can go say your final goodbyes to him." The nurse told me coming out of Troy's room.

I choked a cry before nodding my head. Troy had been having all kinds of medical trouble in the last year. And at the tender age of 74, he finally left the world and went home.

"Momma are you going to be ok?" Emily and Maddie both asked me as I nodded my head.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go say goodbye to your daddy." I told him as they helped me up and walked me down to Troy's room.

I walked in the room and sat down on the chair. I picked up Troy's lifeless hand and held it close to my face. I kissed the back of it as tears streamed down my face.

"I never got to say Happy New Years to you Troy. You left me a minute too early." I said as more tears flowed down my face.

"So I'll say it now. Happy New Years, Troy. I love you and you'll be in my heart forever." I said just wishing his heart would start beating again.

"The girls and Nathan are waiting outside for me to come out. I'll send them in so they can say goodbye to you. You were my first and last love. You're in my heart and that's where you'll stay forever." I told him leaning over and brushing my lips with his.

I walked silently out of that room and walked back to where my family was waiting. I gave the girls and Nathan a look before they walked down to their father's room.

I felt a cool breeze wrap around me and instantly knew Troy was with me at that exact moment. He was wishing me a Happy New Years just like I had done with him.

**_December 31, 2065 11:59 pm_**

The Bolton children had assembled in Palm Beach, Florida for New years. Gabriella, their mother, had passed away only a year after her husband of 51 years had.

"Today was her and daddy's favorite day for some reason." Emily said trying to get through the sentence without tearing up.

"They're together now. And their up there watching the fireworks together." Maddie told her siblings quietly.

"Happy New Years, momma and daddy." Nathan said looking up at the brightly colored sky.

They knew their parents were sitting up in Heaven watching them. All three kids grinned at the fact that their father was giving their mother a proper New Years kiss to welcome in the New Year.

* * *

**Let me know how it is. It's just something I thought of and thought to type it up and post it here. Feedback would be most appreciated!!!**


End file.
